candymaniacsfandomcom-20200214-history
About
Disclaimer Before we start just keep in mind that anything that you read here is subject to change at any time for any reason without notice... Sneak Peek Candy Maniacs' The Kingdom of Candy "The Saga Of The Candy King" sneak peek is a standalone version of our now famous Candy Land level based on original work by Emilie Rodgers, www.emilierodgers.com And if you love the standalone version you will be happy to hear that everyone's favorite level Candy Land now comes in a growing assortment of mouth watering flavors! Candy Land Map Now Comes In 5 Delicious Flavors Behind The Scenes In a distant far corner of the Realm of the Imagination exists the tiny, insignificant and unimportant Kingdom of Candy ruled by the once good and noble Candy King. Unfortunately for it's peaceful inhabitants the Candy King now twisted (corrupted) by greed, wealth and power plots to enslave (and destroy) the Kingdom of Candy in his bid to gain even more wealth and power. In Part One of Episode One of "The Saga Of The Candy King" you, our most unlikeliest of hero, will battle along side other unlikely heroes to defeat the approaching forces of evil who now threaten and attack the once tranquil lands and its inhabitants. In future parts and later episodes you alongside others will again be called upon to defend the Kingdom of Candy, defeat the forces of evil, overthrow the traitorous Candy King, free the enslaved inhabitants of Kingdom of Candy, restore the Kingdom of Candy to peace and tranquility and to bring and enshrine justice, freedom and prosperity on the now ruinous Kingdom of Candy. But that is for another day and time, for now modest beginnings and thus began "The Saga Of The Candy King"... So beware Dentists, Doctors and Dieticians and prepare yourselves for the wildest, wackiest, nuttiest, craziest, zaniest, silliest, looniest, funniest, grooviest, dreamiest, tastiest, sweetest, tartiest, sourest, yummiest, gummiest, gooiest, chewiest, crunchiest, meltiest, confectionery delightful, calorie packed video game that will ever be released! We hope to make Candy Maniacs a fun filled, over the top action packed game where you can solo or team-up and join forces, as well as, play together with your friends from all over the world to fight, defeat, defend against in giant epic battle of wave after wave of endless hordes of evil, villainous, murderous, ruthless, maniacal, traitorous, diabolical, frightful, hideous, scariest enemy zombies, daemons, skeletons, monsters, aliens, dinosaurs, and almost unbeatable bosses. And for your valiant efforts you will rewarded beyond your wildest dreams endless mounds of loot, unimaginable treasures, piles of coins, mountains of gems for you to collect, horde, trade and sell for ingame items. When finally completed the game will let you earn, gather, collect, build, forge, craft, repair, farm, unlock, level, upgrade, pickup, drop, trade, buy and sell to your heart's content. You will also be able to unlock, customize and level your characters and unlock and upgrade armour and weapons and unlock and learn skills and spells and hatch pets, as well as, loot, buy, sell scrolls, books, recipes and blueprints and potions. On top of what we have already have plans to add things such as personal homestead and store front, trading system, farming, building, crafting and forging to the game. Where you will be able to join forces with other players to defeat endless waves of enemies in an epic campaign featuring our delicious candy filled levels where all your dreams and nightmares will come true against unspeakable evil or play with and against multi players from all over the globe running on different platforms. The game promises to include a largest assortment of candies, flavors, colors, characters, enemies, weapons, armour, skills and spells ever assembled and entrusted to mare mortals. We hope that his game will appeal to players of different ages and genres and to ensure that we plan over the months and years to come on adding elements from Action, RPG, Casual, Strategy, Survival genres. Best of all at the heart of the game is an open sandbox for your imagination build around a level builder that we hope will unleash your limitless, wildest, craziest dreams and that will enable you to express your most inner desires and allow you make and share and play with their others your own dream or nightmare levels full of their favorite yummy candies against the most frightful of enemies! So now that we hopefully sold you on the game and got your attention, peaked your interest here is what we have been working on over the past year and what we plan to be working on over the next couple years and beyond, including things that we would like to have, but sadly may never be able to get to, unless we win the Mega Millions lottery.